


Bend Me

by LainStardust



Series: Tender Misery [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainStardust/pseuds/LainStardust
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin pays a visit to the Evil Queen after her plan to win over Henry fails. Set after the events of I'll Be Your Mirror (6X08). Written as part of Golden Queen Week 2017, day five, prompt two: "Back so soon?" Inspired by Garbage'sI Think I'm Paranoid.





	Bend Me

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't really part of a series, the events do fall after my other Golden Queen story, _Devour_ , but it's not necessary to read that understand this fic.

 

* * *

The queen had waited a bit to return to the vault, wanting to ensure her solitude would not be interrupted. She was reorganizing the various cases of ingredients when she heard the faint scuff of footsteps behind her. Scowling at the thought that her lesser half or the savior had come back to chastise her for trying to manipulate Henry, she kept her focus on the small boxes before her, acerbically questioning, "Back so soon?" She truly didn't feel like dealing with either of the do-gooders, at the moment, still crushed by her son's rejection. And if it happened to be that scruffy pirate, she would gleefully string him up for attempting to threaten her, pathetic as it had been.

"Doing some inventorying, I see," a raspy voice intoned from the stairwell. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes crinkled at the corners in mirth as she whirled around, skirts flaring about her in her haste. "Expecting someone else?" he asked, brows raising slightly. "Henry, perhaps?" he hedged, stepping further into the room.

Eyes narrowing in irritation, she tilted her chin up a fraction and replied haughtily, "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I don't expect my son will be paying me any visits in the near future." Her suspicious gaze followed him as he rounded the chamber slowly, occasionally picking up an item to inspect, only to put it back before continuing his circuit. His path would eventually lead him to her, and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted.

He admitted off-handedly, "I can't say I'm surprised your plan fell through, Your Majesty. The boy is too intelligent to fall for such blatant machinations." It was as much a compliment as an insult. She had, after all, been the one to foster his reasoning skills, taught him to question everything. The imp smirked faintly as he drew nearer to his former student, noting the tension in her posture, always ready for a fight. "You have only yourself to blame," he added, enjoying the flash of ire in her dark irises.

Waving a hand dismissively, the queen turned back to her inventory and groused, "Yes, well, it seems I excel at driving away those I care for." Her eyes remained downcast, fixated on the small chest of herbs before her, lips pursed in resentment at the image of Henry standing defiantly between Regina and Emma, disavowing her place in his life. It had struck her deeply, even having known the denunciation was coming. She was surprised when Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly beside her, fingers of his left hand ghosting along her jawline.

The Dark One took in her startled countenance, meticulously cataloging the emotions flitting rapidly behind her eyes, deciding on the best course for bending her to his will. "I'm still here," he replied quietly, waiting for her to take the bait. And there it was, the minute widening of her eyes followed by fleeting hints of recognition, fear, and hate. It was all he could do to not laugh at her utter predictability, her yearning for affection.

A derisive laugh exploded from the queen as she tilted her head back in disbelief, dislodging his fingers in the process. "Do you expect me to believe that you could ever care for anyone but yourself?" she scoffed once her mirth settled. "I'll admit our partnership certainly has its benefits," she elucidated with a quirk of her eyebrows, gaze flicking down his body, "but let's not delude ourselves into thinking it's anything more than that. Call it an appreciation of each other's talents . . . a fondness at best." Her lips twitched in an amused grin as she clasped her hands together in front of herself.

It was the reaction he'd been hoping for, never disappointed in her ability to deflect uncomfortable sentiment. "Ah," was his mild response. Lips twisting upward, he suggested, "In that case, let me  _appreciate_  you." Raising his hands, he let them hover at the back of her head before removing her elaborate headdress. Unerringly, he found the pins holding her hair up, deftly plucking them free until dark tresses tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, falling just past her waist. He slowly ran his fingers through the long locks, admiring the silky texture, fingertips massaging her scalp and coaxing her head back to expose her throat.

She sighed contentedly when he let her hair down, the slight headache she'd been nursing disappearing almost immediately. A tiny gasp left her when his lips brushed over her jugular, teeth scraping gently, soon after. It sent a thrill up the queen's spine, remembering how he'd marked her so thoroughly just a few days prior. She still had a few of the bruises, not wanting to rid herself of all the reminders of the Dark One's touch. Her arms came up, palms cupping his triceps and squeezing slightly. Humming low in her throat, she tilted her head accommodatingly as he trailed kisses up one side of her neck, under her jaw, and down the other side.

Rumpelstiltskin nipped at her collarbones, tracing them with his tongue, savoring the salt of her skin. Hands sliding down her neck, he made quick work of the fastenings on her dress and loosened the laces of her corset. He stepped back just enough to peel the dress off her shoulders, taking a moment to admire her full breasts as the voluminous fabric pooled on the floor. Flashing her a hungry grin, he bent forward to wrap his lips around a dusky nipple, sucking firmly on the stiff peak, tongue playing with the warm metal bisecting it.

"Very nice," the queen moaned happily, hands gripping his sleeves before coming around to make quick work of his tie and suit jacket, shucking it from him with efficient movements. Nimble fingers were working the buttons of his shirt free by the time he was unhooking her corset's busk. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs completely just as his lips latched onto the spot just beneath her left ear that made goosebumps erupt all over her skin. When his mouth slanted over hers, again, the queen wasted no time unfastening his belt and pants, pushing them over his hips along with his briefs. Her eager hands found him easily, wrapping around his shaft and moving with firm strokes, murmuring appreciatively into his mouth, "There you are."

He shuddered when her palm chafed over his glans, growing impatient and using magic to remove what little remained of their clothing, relocating it all across the room and out from under their feet. His teeth caught her lower lip and tugged as he pulled back from the kiss, drawing a soft growl from her. Bending his knees slightly, he grasped the back of her thighs and lifted, her hands releasing him and instinctively coming up to rest on his shoulders. Rumpelstiltskin walked them to the nearest wall of alcoves, pressing her back to one of the concrete supports.

Wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands migrated to her ass, she pushed her spine into the wall and adjusted herself until their pelvises lined up perfectly. The queen rolled her hips into him a few times, staring down at him contemplatively. "Mm. Is this why you  _really_  came here?" she asked, wondering what his original purpose for seeking her out had been. Regardless of the reason, she wasn't going to complain about their current circumstances. She was lonely, as if she'd been abandoned all over again, and this was a pleasant distraction to keep her mind from going down darker tracks. Because if she didn't feel something besides rage and despair, she would damn them all, take her son, and burn the entire town until only ashes remained.

As he rubbed his cock along her slit, he placed open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders and chest, keeping his touches light, a far cry from their previous encounters. After her failed attempt to win over Henry, he knew she was at her most vulnerable. He couldn't allow her to reconcile with the boy or her other half. It would make her far too formidable an enemy if she truly had love in her heart. No, their odd truce was precarious enough without any other complications getting in the way, and his own safety and that of his unborn child were paramount. Best to keep the queen isolated and reliant upon him for all support and affection. Still, a few half-truths would waylay any suspicions she might hold. "And if it was, would you tell me no?" he queried, lips caressing her neck.

The queen chuckled and ground her clit against his shaft, readjusting her hands on his upper back for better leverage. "I'd tell you to skip the pretenses. If you want sex, say so." She shifted a bit until the head of his cock nudged her entrance and tightened her legs around him. A low, continuous groan escaped her as he slid inside, as deep as her body would allow. "Gods, I love it when you're inside me," she mumbled, eyes closed in bliss while she adjusted to the stretch. Looking back down at him, she smiled lasciviously and told him, "You should know by now that I'll never turn down a good fuck."

A shadow of rage passed over his features, and he asked in a tight voice, "Did you say no to Hyde?" He punctuated the question with a slow withdrawal followed by a fast plunge into her depths, earning a tiny squeak from her. Realistically, he knew he had no right to be so upset by it, but the mere thought of that hulking bastard putting his hands on her, taking her, made his teeth grind and the darkness roil within him.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Rumpel," she taunted, meeting his thrusts with relish. Seeing his scowl deepen and irises flicker with gold, the queen relented and informed him, "He never touched me except to escort me on his arm." Rolling her eyes, she groused petulantly, "The bastard was too much of a gentleman to even consider it. It was a shame, really," she said as she felt the imp's grip on her ass clench in response. "He was a fine specimen of a man. I wonder if his cock would have been as big as the rest of him," she mused, grinning maliciously when her lover growled.

Rumpelstiltskin shoved her into the wall and sneered, "Contemptuous bitch." His teeth clamped down on her throat, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as he broke skin.

Her laughter rang out loud in the vault as she arched into him. "That's more like it." She never felt more alive than when he was fucking her hard and fast, and right then, the queen wanted nothing more than to feel something. The easy tempo he'd set was permitting her mind to think. Thinking was the last thing she needed, not when her emotions were so raw.

The Dark One snarled in response. She was deliberately pushing his buttons, trying to get a rise from him. Mentally shaking himself, he forced the darkness back and tension from his muscles, refusing to let her provoke him into losing control. The whole point of his visit had been to reestablish his dominance in their relationship. He was impressed at how effortlessly the queen managed to take the reins without him ever noticing. Grudgingly, he had to admit that she was nearly as skilled as he at maneuvering pieces on the board. It was only his centuries of experience that prevented him from falling for her more delicate stratagems. Kissing the bite tenderly, he returned to a leisurely rhythm, waiting for her inevitable protest.

The queen frowned when he slowed down, again. This was not what she had been aiming for when she had consented to a physical relationship with the Dark One. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't remember she'd ever had a name at one time, until the pain of being incomplete and never enough faded into the background. She needed to forget her parents, her marriage, her stepdaughter, her son, everyone except the man who could make her body sing while hurting her in the profoundest ways imaginable. "Damnit, Rumpel," she cursed, glowering at him, "get on with it and fuck me."

Shaking his head at her impatience, he smiled softly and nuzzled her breasts, murmuring into her skin, "In case it's escaped your notice, I have my cock buried in your cunt. I do believe that's one of the standard definitions of fucking." Stepping nearer to the wall, he placed first one, then the other, hand out to grip the edges of the alcoves to either side of her, bringing his body in closer to hers. He chuckled as her legs squeezed his hips and her hands scrambled up and out, stretching to hold onto ledges to maintain her balance. "There's nothing wrong with taking your time to savor things, Your Majesty," he informed her, keeping her in place with his chest and hips.

A whine bubbled up as the angle changed, and the queen was suddenly having to use her upper body strength to make his strokes more than just shallow gyrations. Her eyes found his, seeing the challenge there and refusing to back down from it. She could do this, not treat sex like a battle meant to wring every sensation possible out of them both. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she held fast to the concrete, pulling herself up a few inches along his length and lowering again at an unhurried pace. After a few minutes, she had to concede that it made their coupling much more intense, every movement seemingly magnified, the vault silent save for the wet sound of flesh meeting and quiet moans.

His breath was coming in heavy pants as he increased the force of his thrusts without speeding up, surprised that she was maintaining eye contact for so extended a period. Rumpelstiltskin watched her lips part, her tongue peeking out as she drew in ragged breaths, releasing them in hot puffs that washed over his face. He saw her expression begin to shift, eyes widening faintly, flush creeping up her breasts and throat to end in her cheeks, felt her breathing pattern quicken. Softly, he encouraged, "There you go. Come for me," his voice a soft rasp, lips brushing hers with each word.

"Oh, Gods,  _Rumple_ ," she whimpered into his mouth. Her arms trembled with fatigue, thighs burning with the strain of keeping them locked about him for fear of slipping. There was just enough stimulation to her clitoral hood piercing that the bliss kept spiraling higher, making it nearly impossible to keep her eyes open. Still, she refused to look away from his perceptive stare, something about the intimacy of the situation keeping her enraptured. Her hair stuck to her body as sweat rolled down her back and sides, despite the chill in the air. Face scrunching up as her climax built with an agonizing deliberateness, she husked, "So,  _so close_."

It was delicious, taking her like this, no frenzied rutting but a gentle coupling. He studied her avidly, committing every detail to memory. She was completely unguarded in that moment, stripped of her defense mechanisms and masks as she met his gaze unflinchingly, a hint of wonder lurking in her dark irises. If anything, it made him want to prolong the experience even further. Rumpelstiltskin rocked his hips into hers, grinding against her and drawing out every stroke until he was dizzy with need. Knowing she was hovering at the edge, he urged, "You can do it. Just a little more." Changing his motions to include a slow swivel, he whispered, "I've got you.  _Let go_."

The queen shook uncontrollably, holding her breath for long seconds as she teetered on the brink of ecstasy. Listening to his tender reassurances, it dawned on her that it wasn't just sex anymore. He was making love to her. That realization, seeing the emotion hiding behind his eyes, caused her to shudder with apprehension and buck into him, and her orgasm swept through her like wildfire in her nerves. Crying out wordlessly, she clung to the alcoves and felt his hands cup her bottom, supporting her as she rode out the pleasure.

"That's it. Let it all out," he murmured in her ear, holding her close and keeping up the steady rhythm of his thrusts until she went limp in his arms. Pressing her back into the wall, he called on his magic to help support her weight as he finally sped up, seeking his own release. Several quick strokes later, he was coming, pulsing within her, not easing up until his knees threatened to give out. A little more magic, and he was lowering her to mattress on the floor, covered with soft furs.

Draping herself over his torso, the queen hummed throatily and settled into his embrace. Throwing caution to the wind, she mumbled tiredly, "Stay." It didn't matter if he was gone when she woke. She wanted a warm body to hold her as she drifted to sleep, sated and boneless. Distantly, she recognized that he was trying to break her, understood that he would most likely succeed, and wondered how she would put herself back together again when it was all said and done. But for just a little while, she would pretend that he actually cared for her.

Rumpelstiltskin considered her request. There was a very real danger in remaining any longer than necessary. She was bewitching with her strange combination of confident temptress and needy ingénue. Her darkness was seductive and called to him just as much as her desperation did. Pulling a plush lambs wool blanket over their cooling bodies, he trailed his fingers through her hair, soothing her into a deep slumber. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the temporary peace. Knowing them and their contentious natures, it wouldn't last, but he was a shrewd man and would appreciate her charms while he had the opportunity.


End file.
